


Sandcastle-By-The-Sea

by frantic65



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: Jack Twist is spending the summer before he goes to college at the shore unaware that his life may be changed forever by a run on the beach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a BBM AU fic originally written for a challenge. Warning for a significant age difference between Jack and Ennis, but this is not an underage relationship. Jack is 18 and heading off to college.

_Kiss me hard before you go_  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know,  
That, baby, you're the best.  
~Summertime Sadness by Lana DelRay~ 

Jack Twist stood alone in the pre-dawn silence looking out over the slightly choppy waters of the Delaware Bay. He had a duffle bag slung across his back, and a carry-on size suitcase at his feet. He squinted into the still inky darkness, eyes searching for the ferry that would take him far away from this magical summer and the man he loved. 

The man who'd said his regretful good-bye under the cover of the pale moonlight on soft satin sheets while the ocean breeze cooled their sweat-soaked skin, whispering words of passion...but not of love. 

Jack may have only been eighteen, but he hadn't been fooled for a second. One thing he had learned by falling in love with a man like Ennis Del Mar was that still waters really did run deep, and that he could either drown in their depths or simply float on the surface patiently biding his time. 

And time and patience was something Jack Twist had in abundance. 

Wrapping his hands around the wrought iron rail that surrounded the ferry dock, Jack smiled softly as he thought back to the beginning. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Every morning at 5am that summer, Jack would lace up his sneakers and walk to the beach. He would sit quietly on the dunes until the sky turned from the palest pink to the lightest lavender before stretching out his muscles and beginning to run along the water, his stride steady and confident, his focus always on the horizon._

_About midway through his five mile jaunt, he would stop for a water break, using the same quaint Victorian bed and breakfast on the beachfront as his landmark. It had caught his attention from the first day, it's well-kept grounds and authentic coloring reminding Jack of a painting he had once seen of traditional turn-of-the-20th century architecture, with its somewhat mismatched and yet charming mix of turrets and porches perched handsomely along the water's edge._

_It was painted a striking shade of Wedgwood blue, with the trim and accents a crisp, clean white. There were large windows all along the porch which faced the ocean, and a two level gazebo filled with white wooden rocking chairs that jutted out toward the beach._

_It was surrounded by dunes and beach grasses; a somewhat reluctant nod to the need for protection from the elements and fickle forces of nature that were a constant threat to beachfront property._

_The three foot white picket fence that surrounded the perimeter was there for show, and the long wooden sign hanging under the eaves on the porch read "Sandcastle-by-the-Sea Bed and Breakfast."_

_Although Cape May was a town full of unique bed-and-breakfasts, something about this one had captured Jack's imagination from the first time he'd laid eyes upon it, and he never failed to take a few minutes to admire it, wondering what it would be like to stand at the window in the turret, with an unobstructed bird's eye view of the gently rolling waves of the Atlantic Ocean._

_Another thing he'd found extremely appealing about The Sandcastle was the man he had spotted drinking coffee on the upper deck of the gazebo several mornings in a row now. Always dressed in faded jeans with a navy windbreaker to combat the early morning chill off the water, the man seemed to be forever focusing on a distant point in the horizon, slowly sipping from his mug, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings, including Jack._

_Jack had given a tentative wave the first day he'd seen him, assuming he was a guest of the B &B, but there was something about him that didn't seem to say tourist, and judging by the lost look on his face as he gazed across the waves, he didn't appear to be relaxed or de-stressing like most people would if they were on vacation. _

_Jack found himself thinking about the man often during his daily schedule, letting his mind drift as he stocked candy bins and sliced the sheets of fudge into strips at his summer job at Laura's Fudge Shop. He imagined walking up next to the stranger as he watched the tide come in, leaning into his warmth, wrapping his arms around his waist and enjoying the start of a new day with someone special; someone that he could love and protect, someone he could be happy with just by being with him._

_Jack tended to daydream quite a lot, weaving complex scenarios as he did mundane, everyday things, and as a result, he often missed deadlines at school, or took wrong turns while driving to familiar places, or on this particular morning, not noticing the kite that had been abandoned a few yards down the beach from The Sandcastle until his feet had become hopelessly tangled and he went down hard, face first into the coarse, wet sand._

_He lay there for a moment, stunned and confused, and as he rolled over to start to sit up and survey the damage, he jumped as felt warm hands settle gently on his shoulder._

_"Hey there. Are you okay?" A deep voice rumbled near his ear, and Jack slowly turned his head to get a glimpse of his Good Samaritan. His eyes met the worried gaze of the man of his dreams from The Sandcastle, noting in his slightly dazed and befuddled stare the wind-tousled blond hair, and surprisingly strong fingers that had moved slowly down his body checking for injuries. Jack saw the man frown in annoyance as his hand brushed against the kite string that had entwined its way around Jack's ankles, immediately beginning to unwind it._

_"Damn tourists and their littering." Jack heard the man mumble beneath his breath. "You could have broken your neck if you'd been running faster."_

_The man freed Jack's feet and ran his hands lightly over Jack's tanned legs searching for any damage, as Jack simply sat there and tried to catch his breath. His hero was older than he'd seemed from a distance, probably somewhere between thirty-five and forty, although it was difficult to judge since many of the tiny lines around his eyes and mouth were just as likely caused from spending a lifetime out in the sun as from age. His hands were warm and sure as they continued to rove upward to Jack's thighs, drawing an involuntary shudder from him at the unexpectedly intimate touch._

_Finally shaking free of his fog, Jack smiled widely and placed his own hands over the other man's, squeezing gently to get him to still._

_"I'm good, thank you." Jack managed to say over the loud pounding of his heart and the sudden muted roar of the tide. "Just embarrassed for being such a klutz."_

_The man flipped his hands palm up, grasping Jack's fingers and starting to pull him to his feet only when Jack nodded in agreement._

_"It's not your fault." The other man said, the deep rasping of his voice sending a thrill from Jack's head all the way to his toes. Jack had always been attracted to older, rugged looking men, and the man looking at him almost shyly now, was exactly his type._

_Needing to brush the sand from his sweatpants, Jack reluctantly pulled his fingers free, holding the other man's gaze for a moment, enjoying the small wave of desire that filled him when he looked away and blushed, something Jack found extremely appealing._

_"Jack Twist." He said by way of introduction, offering his hand in greeting as he silently wondered if there was any chance this accidental meeting could turn into something truly spectacular._

_"Ennis Del Mar." The other man answered, his grip firm and warm, and lingering for just a few seconds longer than perhaps considered proper._

_He invited Jack up to the deck for a cup of coffee, seeming somewhat nervous, which only served to charm Jack that much more. Jack leaned back against the gazebo wall chatting easily, filling in any awkward silences with random thoughts and anecdotes until he saw that Ennis was looking less tense with his company and had actually cracked a smile once or twice._

_Never one to let the grass grow beneath his feet, Jack finally straightened up, placed his empty coffee cup on the railing, and stepped directly into Ennis's personal space, letting his fingers grip Ennis's shoulder firmly._

_"Thanks for the coffee, Ennis." He said, ignoring the confusion that shadowed the other man's face at his touch. He gave a mental shrug and decided to just go after what he really wanted after spending some time in Ennis's company._

_"I really wish I could stay a little longer," he began, although that was an understatement. "But I've got to get ready for work."_

_Ennis nodded, but didn't step away from Jack or try to remove his hand from his shoulder. "Where do you work?"_

_"Laura's Fudge on the boardwalk. It's not a bad job, and the owner tries to teach me the fundamentals of running a small business, so it's almost like an internship sometimes."_

_"You a business major?" Ennis asked, looking at him thoughtfully._

_"Not really." Jack admitted with a shrug. "I'm kind of undecided at the moment. I'm heading off to Towson U at the end of the summer, but I figure it can't hurt to have some practical experience in the real world to help me make up my mind."_

_"I haven't known you long, Jack, but I'd bet once you make up your mind, you'll find nothing but success." Ennis covered Jack's hand briefly with his own before moving closer to the stairs that led down to the beach._

_Jack followed behind Ennis, enjoying the way the morning sun seemed to make Ennis's hair shine when it caught the light. He walked a few steps away from the house before he turned back to face Ennis with a flirty smile._

_"I get done work at 6 tonight. Why don't you stop by the store? You can take the Jack Twist taste test...let me know what you think of my fudge-making skills? Maybe take me to dinner at The Mad Batter?"_

_Ennis stared at him open-mouthed for a good thirty seconds while Jack simply cocked his head and winked. Finally, Ennis snapped his mouth shut and a laugh rumbled out from deep inside his chest._

_"You're asking me out on a date, Jack Twist?"_

_"Mmmhmm." Jack answered. "A man's got to eat, and I hate to eat alone."_

_"You realize I'm old enough to be your father?" He asked, a somber look crossing his face._

_"I was raised by my grandparents, Ennis, but I can assure you I don't have any daddy issues. You are one fine-looking man, and I'd really like to get to know you better."_

_Jack met Ennis's eyes, and for the first time saw a hint of heat and desire start to burn in their depths. He shivered as he imagined how it would feel to have that heat unleashed full-blown and focused on him._

_Jack fell in love right there on that very spot._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So they had dinner that night, and sat on the dunes until after midnight, listening to the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore, lying back to watch the stars twinkling softly in the night sky._

_Ennis kissed him chastely as they lay there, and Jack didn't push for more that night, content to rest his head on Ennis's shoulder, fingers entwined on his chest, whispering together until the beach patrol's spotlights threatened to expose their resting place._

_After that night, things progressed quickly, as summertime romances were apt to do, but Jack was sure by the time Ennis invited him to move in with him at The Sandcastle that he'd found that one best thing in life that many people spent years looking for and never found._

_While Ennis would never speak about what would happen come summer's end, Jack never stopped trying to talk about the future...their future. He knew that Ennis was afraid to want too much and would never ask Jack to stay, feeling that since they were at two different times in their lives, to expect more from Jack would be selfish._

_So Ennis suffered in silence, and eventually Jack stopped trying to explain that college was only for four fucking years, and that he would find a way to be with Ennis after he got a degree. Cape May wasn't an outpost at civilization's end, and there would be plenty of decent jobs within commuting distance. Jack had already told his boss to let him know before she ever decided to sell the fudge shop, because Jack knew he could be happy doing just about anything as long as Ennis was in his life._

_Instead, they spent as much time together as they could, Ennis letting his lips and hands tell Jack what he could not express in words. Jack heard every syllable and saw every glance that Ennis shared with him, understanding his moods and matching his passion whether gentle and quiet, or rough and urgent._

_As the summer progressed, Ennis started letting his staff take care of the more mundane operations at The Sandcastle, and while Jack continued to work at the fudge shop during the day, they were inseparable the rest of the time._

_The week before Jack was to leave, Ennis's tension level was off the charts. He would fluctuate between desperately wanting to touch Jack, even if it was to simply sit by his side, to slamming out of the house and onto the beach, only to return flushed and panting minutes later, the anger drained from him as water through a sieve._

_Jack tried one last time to get through to him, while they stood atop the lighthouse at Cape May Point. The extreme heat of the day had kept the usual tourist traffic to a minimum, and it had become a favorite haunt of theirs for the spectacular view, and illusion of privacy it afforded them._

_"I will come back to you." Jack promised, leaning back against Ennis, grabbing Ennis's arms to keep them surrounding him when he went to pull away. "I swear, Ennis."_

_Jack felt Ennis sigh deeply, and shivered as his hot breath brushed by his ear. "Jack." His voice was ragged and raw, and Jack felt the press of his lips against his neck. "What I want is for you to live your life for you. No promises you might not be able to keep." His arms tightened around Jack. "And no sacrifices in the name of love."_

_"But Ennis--," Jack started to argue, quickly silenced by a gentle hand over his mouth._

_"I'm not going anywhere, Jack, but your journey has just begun."_

_"All right Ennis, you son of a bitch, I'll shut up for now." And Jack kept his word, even when every touch, every breath that Ennis drew over the next few days screamed of good-bye._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jack continued to watch for the ferry as the sky slowly lightened to the east. He saw the seagulls circling and diving for food, and for just a moment, he let himself wonder what would happen if he was wrong. Not about loving Ennis, he had never doubted the truth of what he felt for him, but what if Ennis really didn't want forever. 

When Jack had woken up that morning, Ennis's side of the bed was cold and empty. He wasn't in the bathroom, and by then Jack was sure wouldn't find him in The Sandcastle or anywhere else because Ennis was hiding until he was sure Jack was on that ferry. 

Jack was pulled back to the present by the mournful sound of the ferry's horn, and he let his head hang in sorrow as it finally hit home that maybe Ennis didn't want him as much as he wanted Ennis. 

He pinched the bridge if his nose to ward off the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes, and spun around to take one last look in the direction of the Cape May coastline. 

And that was when he saw him, standing awkwardly in the parking lot, hand half-raised in salute when he noticed Jack had spotted him. 

He could hear the ferry's engine growing closer as he left his suitcase behind and walked swiftly toward Ennis, breaking into a run as the other man stepped forward to meet him. 

"Ennis!" Jack whispered as he held on for dear life. "What are you doing here?" 

Ennis buried his face in Jack's neck, voice muffled by Jack's hooded sweatshirt. "Jack, I know what I said, but I want you to know that if you still feel the same way next year, please...please, come back to me. I'll wait for you. I love you."

Jack's breath caught in his throat and he pulled back far enough to press his lips firmly against Ennis's. "You're damn right I'll be back, Ennis Del Mar. I've got my sights set on you, and you are stuck with me...for-fucking-ever." 

Jack leaned back in for a more satisfying kiss, when he felt something jab uncomfortably into his ribs. He moved back and tried to touch whatever was digging into his skin. 

"What the hell--?" He asked as his hand brushed against a white box Ennis was clutching. 

Ennis smiled shyly and offered the box to Jack. "It's for you. In case you get hungry on the ferry ride." 

Jack opened the box, fingers brushing against the familiar logo on the lid. "Fudge? You brought me fudge?" 

"It's the best on the boardwalk." Ennis said with a smirk. "I have it on the highest authority that there won't be another batch as delicious as this one...until next summer." 

It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for Jack, but it certainly wasn't the last.


End file.
